


we can work with that

by aiichirorin



Category: Free!
Genre: Underage Drinking, idk man its 2 am why did this happen, reigisa and rinkoto sort of background but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiichirorin/pseuds/aiichirorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bye Haru-chan, Sou-chan, have fun, don’t trash the house,” Nagisa punctuated his departure with a series of hiccups.<br/>“This is my house,” Haru told Sousuke.</p><p>In which Nagisa gets everyone drunk, but it's okay because everyone's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so ? sorry lmao i wrote this at midnight-2am whilst playing love live okay bye enjoy ~~ oh ! drink in a safe environment with people you trust! know your limits! have safe fun ~~~

Rei struck a pose in the center of the room, sending the group into fits of laughter.

  
“Why is he like that?” Sousuke lent closer to Haru on the small sofa, his drink sloshing around dangerously.

  
“We don’t know why he’s like that,” Haru stated, not moving away, but not moving closer either, “we don’t ask those kind of questions," Sousuke snorted and angled his body back to face the room.

  
“What’s in this?” Haru asked quietly, taking another sip of a drink that he was informed was coke, but had a suspicious edge to it.

  
“Vodka.”

  
“Fucking Nagisa.”

  
“How is he still walking around? He’s been drinking for 5 hours straight.”

  
“Science doesn’t apply to him.”

  
“Are he and Rei?” Sousuke made a vague gesture between the two of them.

  
“Yes,” Haru gave Sousuke a pointed look, trying his hardest to convey the sentiment of ‘it’s entirely disgusting’.

  
“I don’t doubt that I will see that soon.”

  
“Incoming,” Haru’s eyes flicked behind Sousuke a second before impact.

  
“Sou-chan, you’re still here!” Nagisa exclaimed, wedging himself between the two on the sofa, somehow, “Are you getting on? I’m so glad!” he gripped Haru’s arm and rested his head against his chest, “I worry about you, Haru-chan, you know that? We all do”.

  
“I know,” Haru pressed his nose to the top of Nagisa’s hair, watching Sousuke’s reaction closely. He couldn't get a good read on him- something between ‘gross’ and ‘uncomfortable’.

  
“Nagisa! I need your help!” Rei shouted from the kitchen, and Nagisa disentangled himself from Haru and jumped up off the sofa with surprising dexterity for 11 in the evening.

  
“Bye Haru-chan, Sou-chan, have fun, don’t trash the house,” Nagisa punctuated his departure with a series of hiccups.

  
“This is my house,” Haru told Sousuke, taking a big gulp of his drink.

  
“I know, Rin said so.”

“But really, it’s my house, just me.”

  
“Just you,” Sousuke tucked his legs underneath him and turned to face Haru, this time, Haru shifted closer too.

  
“And a lot of the time, Makoto too.”

  
“Rin lives in my room,” Sousuke wrinkled his nose.

  
“You share a room with Rin, it’s not yours.”

  
“But he talks in his sleep.”

  
“That doesn't make it yours.”

  
“It makes him annoying as hell.”

  
“I talk in my sleep.”

  
“Yeah but you’re c-.”

  
“I’m what?”

  
“I doubt you dream about the swim club budget.”

  
“That’s Rei’s job.”

  
“Of course it is.”

  
“I am in charge of the pool.”

  
“What does that entail?”

  
“Fishing out leaves,” Haru held a hand up to pause while taking another sip of his drink, “putting in the chemicals, removing threats.”

  
“Threats?” Sousuke raised his eyebrows over his glass- now almost empty.

  
“When Makoto wears knee length jammers.”

  
Sousuke choked on his drink, and the sudden coughing attracted the attention of the rest of the room- that being Makoto and Rin, sat leaning against the far wall.

  
“Where are the others?” Haru asked, eyeing up the way his friends were sitting; knee to knee, elbow to elbow, shoulder to shoulder.

  
“Upstairs, I think,” Makoto gave Haru a pointed look.

  
“That look means ‘don’t make bad decisions’,” Haru stage-whispered to Sousuke, “when he’s the one making bad decisions," Haru looked to Makoto, deliberately slowly, then back to Sousuke.

  
“He talks in his sleep, just to warn you,” Sousuke pointed at Rin, who stuck his tongue out.

  
“So does Haru,” Makoto retorted, leaning to the side for his glass and almost falling flat on his face.

  
“But not about the swim club budget.”

  
“That’s Rei’s job,” Makoto said wisely, slurping at his half-empty drink.

  
“Are you the same person?” Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Haru.

  
“I’m much better looking than him,” Haru offered, curling his legs under him and resting his head against the back of the sofa.

  
“That’s a subjective opinion,” Rin yelled, and then slapped his hand over his mouth a second later.

  
“Says Shark Week,” Haru muttered.

  
“Haru don’t be- Oh dear God,” Makoto was cut off by a clattering from the next room, “I’ll go, I've got it.”

  
“He has not got it, I am going with him,” Rin stood on wobbly feet and helped Makoto up, leading him from the room and not letting go of his hand, because ‘he has a long way to fall’.

  
“They’re going to make out in your kitchen,” Sousuke set his empty glass down on the floor and rested his head against the back of the sofa, close to Haru.

  
“I know, it’s horrifying.”

  
“Do you?” Sousuke poked his tongue out briefly to wet his lips.

  
“I don’t like kissing,” Haru shook his head and then drained his drink, putting his glass next to Sousuke’s.

  
“I don’t fall in love,” Sousuke held his hand out for a high five, and Haru responded after a few vodka-heavy seconds.

  
“We can work with that,” Haru nodded sagely, leaning down to rest his cheek on Sousuke’s shoulder.

  
“Yeah, we can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks later, and a party at the Samezuka dorms ends exactly the way everybody knew it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so yet again i wrote this at 2am whilst playing yet another idol game (ensemble stars btw) and i cannot apologise enough . lol i promised myself i wouldnt update this bc i was proud of the first part but? w/e fuck it  
> drink safely young adults ~~

“Hey, sit here,” Sousuke dropped Haru on the bottom bunk and went to open the window as wide as it would go, pushing the safety latch off to let more cool air into the room.

“You shouldn't do that,” Haru called, leaning back on his elbows.

“Why not?” Sousuke humoured him, filling two cups of water from the bottle under his desk and passing one to Haru as he ducked to sit cross-legged next to him.

“You'll fall out.” 

“I won't fall out of the window, I'm far too sober. And tall.” 

“Rin might push you.”

“He's too small.”

“And he would cry too much.”

“Yeah.”

“He'd be a terrible murderer.”

“Then who would be a good murderer, Haru?” Sousuke snorted as Haru tried to look pensive whilst sipping his water, half of it dribbling down onto his shirt.

“Makoto would also cry,” Haru sat up and leaned back against the wall, the water seemingly sobering him up, if only a little, “Rei would call the police immediately.” 

“Nagisa?” Sousuke prompted, smiling into his cup. 

“He'll do, when you have to go.” 

“Wait since when are you plotting my death?” 

“Who's murdering Sou-chan? Oh! This is cosy,” Nagisa kicked the door open, making a beeline for the gap between the bottom bunk's current occupants. 

“How does he always manage that?” Sousuke muttered to himself as a bottle was dumped in his lap, “Oh, he bought more alcohol, fantastic.” 

“You have cups!” Nagisa commandeered Haru's empty plastic cup, filling it half-way with a pungent orange drink.

“My cup,” Haru snatched it back and wrinkled his nose at his new drink but downed it anyway.

“Sou-chan next,” Nagisa poured out a vague measure of his concoction and passed it to Sousuke with an expectant smile. 

“Fine, but I hate you both,” he took a deep breath and drank it in one gulp, choking a little at the end.

“Buzz buzz,” Haru muttered, resting his head on Nagisa's shoulder, his eyes slipping shut.

“Fucking hell,” Sousuke weakly pretended to protest when Nagisa refilled his cup.

“Buzz buzz.” 

“Oh! My phone is ringing!” Nagisa reached for his phone- wait, was he reaching down his shirt? Honestly, Sousuke had seen some things this evening that he never needed to see again- and answered the call, “Hi Rei-chan! No, I'll be right there! Yes, Haru-chan is okay, yes, ah- I have his keys, okay see you in a minute!” 

“Did you just pickpocket Haru's house keys?” Sousuke asked, and instantly regretted it.

“He literally doesn't lock his front door, like, not since Makoto broke it, anyway, but we just tell Rei that he does so it doesn't have to be fixed,” Nagisa plucked his now almost-empty bottle from Sousuke's hands and made for the door. 

“That's so unsafe,” Sousuke shuffled closer to Haru so that his head fell into his lap as he slid into the space Nagisa vacated, “you're all going to die.” 

“At least we have you serious Samezuka lot to keep us safe,” Nagisa called down the hallway as the door fell shut behind him, “Bye Sou-chan!” 

Silence fell over the room at last, the heat rising in Sousuke's cheeks, mostly from the mysterious drink, was cooled by a gentle evening breeze. 

“Hey, Sousuke?”

“You awake still?”

“No, I talk in my sleep.”

“Shut up.”

“Eloquent.”

“What do you want?”

“If you can't swim with him anymore, Rin's going to leave again.”

“I know.”

“I don't want him to go.”

“Me either, Haru.” 

“Don't tell him I said that.”

“I don't actually enjoy seeing him cry, contrary to popular belief.”

“That one time with the shampoo was really funny though.”

“He was snivelling for days. He got sent to the nurse.” 

“Hey, Sousuke?”

“Do you just really like saying my name or have you had that much to drink?”

“Both. Anyway, can I stay tonight?”

“No, you have to walk home alone at night.”

“Oh, let me call Makoto.”

“Kidding.”

“Good because Nagisa stole my phone just now.”

“How are any of you alive?”

“I'm secretly dead.”

“We can work with that.”

“Weak self-referencing, Yamazaki.”

“Shut up, Nanase.”


End file.
